


I'm jealous of the love/Love that wasn't here

by nightfullofstars



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfullofstars/pseuds/nightfullofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Yuto holds the girl he has a crush on, he's in the body of someone else and he honestly isn't quite sure of where Yuya's feelings stop and where his begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm jealous of the love/Love that wasn't here

The first time Yuto holds the girl he has a crush on, he's in the body of someone else and he honestly isn't quite sure of where Yuya's feelings stop and where his begin. What he is certain of, however, is that Yuzu is soft, and the jealousy of how easily she melts into Yuya's arms is very definitely his own. It's a tender hug, a hug shared between two childhood friends that had been separated over and over again, and in all honesty Yuto has no real part in it. The way Yuzu buries her face into Yuya's neck has nothing to do with the fact that it happens to be Yuto's neck also, and he isn't even in command of the arms that hold her flush against Yuya's chest.

But all the same, Yuzu is soft.

She feels delicate now, feeble in Yuya's grasp, but as Yuto recollects the events that had only recently unfolded, how this same fragile-seeming girl tackled Jean in order to convey her own heart's message, he finds a burst of respect swelling within. She has never failed to impress him, he thinks, between learning Fusion Summoning for the sake of her comrades and bodily throwing herself at a man twice her size for similar reasons. The XYZ Dimension could have used her, he thinks, with her easy smile and headstrong nature. Thinking such a thing is fruitless of course, and had she been in the XYZ Dimension she would have likely been prone to a fate such as Ruri's, but... Selfish as it may be, Yuto wishes the two of them could have reached an understanding sooner, wishes he hadn't been such a close-minded git and realized her desire to become stronger was nothing but pure-hearted. Maybe if they had had more time to work alongside one another, it would be him clutching onto her oh so desperately now.

If he had his own mouth, his own lungs, he would laugh. After all that's happened, after all he's been forced to go through, one would think he would be above childish jealousy. But as Yuya and Yuzu part, as Yuzu's hands rest delicately on  _ Yuya's _ forearms, as Yuzu's affectionate blue gaze scans  _ Yuya's _ features, Yuto finds something within his soul burning all the same.

... How foolish.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "i won't write anymore one-sided pining," i said, "i'll get a beta reader," i said.  
> someday i s2g i'll write proper fluff for these two but today does not seem to be that day. let's just pray that when i do it'll manage to be more than 400 words long bc jesus christ these two deserve it.


End file.
